The Little Mer-Pureheart
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1989's Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Ariel's Help - Ultraman Taro *Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Flounder - Gyopi (Goldfish Warning!) *Sebastian - Count Duckula *Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *King Triton - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Ursula - Cassidy (Pokémon) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Grimsby - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Max the Sheepdog - Mary's Lamb (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) *Adelle - Giselle (Tale of the Tooth Fairies) *Alana - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Andrina - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Aquata - Tanya (An American Tail) *Arista - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Attina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Harold the Seahorse - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Mice Ceremory from "The Case of the Cola-Cult", Elephants (The Jungle Book), Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) and Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Glut the Shark - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Fat Cat Stomp from "Adventure in Squirrelsitting", King Cat's Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale), Wild Animals (Teletubbies) and Pirate Pigs (Dora the Explorer) *Sailors during Storm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), Wildebeests (The Lion King), Brain (Inspector Gadget), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove), E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) and Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *NEW Tropical Plumber - Themeselves *The Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Ursula as Vanessa - Madeline (Animated) *Priest - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Giant Ursula - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) Trivia *This is the third movie-spoof of Disney and Sega. *This is the first movie-spoof to be co-directed by Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures. *This is the first movie-spoof to use Mighty Mouse as a cast member. Trailer/Transcript: *The Little Mer-Pureheart Trailer/Transcript Scenes *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 2 - Duckula's Concert ("Daughters of Admiral DeGill") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 3 - Pearl Pureheart at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 4 - Pearl Pureheart Meets Bonkers D. Bobcat *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 5 - Cassidy Watches Pearl Pureheart *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 9 - Mighty Mouse is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 11 - Pearl Pureheart's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 12 - Cassidy's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 13 - In Mighty Mouse's Kingdom ("NEW Tropical Plumber") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 17 - Cassidy Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 20 - Cassidy's Wrath *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Jungle Book 1 *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Mighty Mouse The New Adventures *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon R *Sailor Moon R The Movie: Promise of the Rose *Sailor Moon S *Sailor Moon S The Movie: Hearts in Ice *Sailor Moon Super S *Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie: Black Dream Hole *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Sailor Moon Crystal *Dumbo *Thumbelina *The Trap Door *Stoppit and Tidyup *An American Tail *The Rescuers Down Under *Son of Godzilla *Atomic Betty *Count Duckula *A Tale of Tooth Fairies *The Secret of Nimh *The Rescuers *Raw Toonage *TaleSpin *Goldfish Warning! *Sleeping Beauty *Disney's Bonkers (TV Series) *Pokémon *Song of the South *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Teletubbies *Dora the Explorer *The Wacky World of Mother Goose *Pinocchio *Inspector Gadget *Farce of the Penguins *Lilo and Stitch *The Wizard of Oz *Ice Age *The Lion King *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Lilo and Stitch *Bambi *The Emperor's New Groove *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper *Pip! Ahoy *The Pebble and the Penguin *Disney's Sing Along Songs *The Wombles *Peppa Pig *Fraggle Rock *Spider (TV Series) *Pingu *Timothy Goes to School *The Muppet Show *Anastasia *Godzilla Generations *The Sword in The Stone *Oliver and Company *Bolt *Shrek *Return of Ultraman *I-Zenborg *Fireman *Rocko's Modern Life *Phra Rot-Meri *Dot and the Kangaroo *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *The Last Unicorn *Danger Mouse *Madeline Specials *The New Adventures of Madeline *Madeline Lost in Paris *Madeline (2000) *My Fair Madeline *Madeline in Tahiti *Lady and the Tramp *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *The Aristocats *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *Gremlins *Critters *DuckTales *Halloween is Grinch Night *Ultraman Ace *Who Framed Roger Rabbit ! *Ultraman Taro *The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 *Ultraman Leo *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions